Hermione's Crush
by Jaim
Summary: First title that came to mind. First fanfiction.


  
A/N- First fanficiton. I still don't have an idea for a story, but I'm bored so I'm writing this.  
Hermione looked at Ron longingly across the table. He was talking with Harry about quidditch. She never understood the point in quidditch. But, she just put up with the constant talk about it. Ron whispered something to Harry and Harry flushed red and took a quick look at Cho Chang across the hall. Hermione didn't understand that either. To her, Cho Chang was a girl that captured every boys heart the moment they looked at her perfect face. Hermione didn't like her much.  
Back in the Common room, Ron was teasing her about Viktor. She wanted to hurt him. They were in their seventh year, and Hermione was thinking of breaking up with him. Ron thought it was very funny.  
"Would you please shut up?"  
"No. Now what would Viky say?"  
"Shut up. You're quiet Harry. Harry? Harry!"  
Harry snapped out of his trance. He said a simple, "Oh." And returned looking at the fire. Ron and Hermione shrugged at each other and Ron returned to annoying her.   
Later, Hermione was up thinking. What was Harry so dazed about? Nothing serious, he would've told her and Ron if it was something like that. Couldn't have been Voldemort, Harry destroyed him last year. Cho Chang. That must be it, she thought. For some reason, she hated Cho even more. The next day, Harry reveled to them that he had asked Cho out and she said yes. Ron was snickering a lot and Hermione just had a sour expression on her face. What was it about Harry that bothered her? She did write a letter to Viktor, and his response was an angry one. But for some reason, Hermione laughed as she shared the letter with Ron and Harry. She felt free from that stupid relationship they had.   
A quidditch match against Ravenclaw approached, and Cho seemed to be trying to get Harry to lose purposely. NO WAY! Hermione almost did scream that. Why? Quidditch was the most unimportant thing to her. What a. Ron shot Cho a nasty look every time he was around her.  
"That girl is such a," he began to name curses right off the back.  
Hermione had to agree with them all. Of course, Harry was out, with the perfect Cho Chang, might she add.   
A Hogsmeade trip was a few days before Christmas. They were ice-skating and Cho was with them, complaining about the cold.  
"Come on, be nice to her. She's not all bad!" Harry said to Hermione while Cho was talking with a few friend. Ron was flirting with Lavender Brown. Hermione didn't care, for a reason mysterious even to her.  
"Yeah, if you give her what ever she wants."  
"Hermione-"  
"Whatcha talking about?"  
Cho had returned.   
"Nothing." Muttered Hermione.  
Harry shot her a warning look. She crossed her arms and leaned back. While Harry went to get butterbeers, and drag Ron away from Lavender, which looked like it could take a LONG time, Cho had the most interesting things to say to her.  
"Okay, be straight with me. Do you like Harry?"  
"NO!"  
"Because if you do, you can tell me. I'll just break up with him. You two would be so cute together."  
"I don't even know what you're talking about, Cho."  
But Hermione was beginning to like her.  
"Yeah you do. You don't have to tell me."  
"Uh huh. Okay."  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
"Whatever."  
Ron was finally pulled away from Lavender, although it seemed to take all the strength Harry had. Cho kept winking at Hermione. Still, that didn't take everything off Hermione's mind. What if she's right? What if I do like Harry? HERMIONE GRANGER, USE YOUR BRAIN!  
It was cases like this which made Hermione wish she was more of a normal teenage girl so that she could know what to do in these situations. But it was for sure. She had a crush on Harry Potter, her best friend. Now what was she going to do?  
A/N- I think I'm going to stop there. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel. I know this really sucks, but give me a break, it's my first fanfic. I read my first review, and realized that Cho wasn't all bad, so I changed it a bit.  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. (Well DUH!)  



End file.
